O kilka drinków za daleko
by euphoria814
Summary: wyobraźcie sobie Scotta jako barmana i samotnego przystojnego mężczyznę, który zamawia u niego alkohol pewnego wieczoru... jak wiele może się skomplikować od tej pory? bogowie raczą wiedzieć...
1. Chapter 1

**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Scott przeciągnął się wchodząc do kuchni. Allison wciąż w szlafroku i piżamie nie wygląda od niego o wiele lepiej. Podkrążone oczy, blada cera i nagła bezkompromisowa miłość do kawy były znanymi wszędzie oznakami kaca. Stiles dodatkowo miał światłowstręt, więc nie spodziewali się chłopaka poza jego łóżkiem przez najbliższe osiem godzin. Stilinski uwielbiał długo odsypiać nocne wypady.

\- Nie możemy tyle pić – stwierdził Scott.

Allison przewróciła oczami i przyssała się z powrotem do swojego kubka.

\- Rozmawiałam z mamą – odparła niby bez związku.

Scott jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Argent dzisiejszego kaca zawdzięcza głównie rodzicom, którzy po ponad dwudziestu latach małżeństwa postanowili się nagle rozwieść i żadne nie chciało jej podać faktycznego powodu. W zasadzie nie był zaskoczony, że dziewczyna irytowała się. Miała dwadzieścia dwa lata, więc potrafiła patrzeć trzeźwo na rzeczywistość. No może z wyjątkiem wczorajszego dnia, ale to była już zasługa alkoholu.

\- Wyprowadził się z domu i zabrał swoje rzeczy. Przeniósł się do motelu – powiedziała Allison nie używając podmiotu, co było fatalnym znakiem.

Scott zirytował ją tylko raz w swoim życiu i nie zamierzał już nigdy powtórzyć tego błędu. Nie groziła mu śmiercią, ale właśnie totalnie ignorowała jego istnienie, co paradoksalnie było tylko gorsze. Nie pamiętał nawet co takiego zrobił, że zasłużył sobie na usunięcie z prywatnej mapy Allison Argent, ale stało się i bardzo długo znowu docierał do punktu, w którym dziewczyna mówiła o nim przy znajomych używając imienia.

Tak po prostu musiał się czuć Lord Voldemort, gdy zbanowano jego nazwisko – a przynajmniej tak twierdził Stiles, który zawsze miał teorię na wszystko.

\- Allison, nie chcę się w to wtrącać – zaczął szybko Scott. – Prawie nie pamiętam tego jak moi rodzice się rozwodzili. Tylko migawki z kłótni, ale jedyne co mi zostało to uczucie ulgi, że wszystko się skończyło, gdy już podpisali papiery. Czasami, jeśli dwoje ludzi przestaje się kochać – zaczął i wziął głębszy oddech, bo nie bardzo wiedział czy nie powiedział czasem czegoś nieodpowiedniego.

\- Oni się dogadują, Scott – westchnęła Allison. – To jest dziwne. Mama była spokojna, gdy mówiła o jego wyprowadzce, jakby to była naturalna kolej rzeczy. Nie kłócą się…

\- Tego nie możesz być pewna – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze.

\- Widziałam ich pokłóconych i wiem, że się teraz nie kłócą. Akurat teraz właśnie się nie kłócą – podkreśliła Allison, jakby to była jakaś fatalna zbrodnia.

Scott przygryzł wargę.

\- Nigdy ich nie poznałem, ale z twoich opowiadań wynikało, że są raczej rozsądnymi ludźmi. Nie decydowaliby się na rozwód, gdyby go nie chcieli – zauważył, prawie wzdychając z ulgi, gdy ekspres w końcu wypluł z siebie kawę.

Powinni naprawić ten szmelc, ale w zasadzie żadne z nich nie znało się na takich rzeczach. Allison zresztą notorycznie żartowała, że najbardziej spodnie w ich mieszkaniu nosi ona. Stiles nigdy nie zaprzeczał, a Scott naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko dopóki dokręcała śrubki i zmieniała żarówki.

\- Mam cały czas dziwne wrażenie, że coś mi umyka – ciągnęła dalej Allison. – Nawet pomijając, że chodzi o moich rodziców. Pary nie rozwodzą się od tak bez dobrych powodów. Oni byli zawsze z sobą… - urwała, pocierając nerwowo kubek.

\- Może, gdy ochłoną, porozmawiają z tobą. To dużo do przetrawienia nawet dla nich – zaczął Scott. – Pamiętam jak moja mama jeszcze przez miesiące później przygotowywała ojcu kawę, chociaż z nami nie mieszkał – dodał.

Allison przewróciła oczami.

\- A mówiłeś, że niewiele pamiętasz – sarknęła.

\- Pamiętam migawki. To jak się kłócili. Raczej nie często wracam do tych wspomnień, bo nie niosą niczego dobrego – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiem natomiast, że cieszy mnie, że moja mama podjęła taką decyzję, bo teraz wiem, że tu chodziło też o jej szczęście. Zostawanie ze sobą z powodu dziecka jest najgorszą…

\- Wiem – przerwała mu Allison szybko. – I nie jestem zła o rozwód – powiedziała z naciskiem.

\- Jesteś zła o rozwód, ale szukasz powodu, żeby tak nie myśleć. Szukasz dziury w całym, w ich życiu, bo Allison fakty są takie, że wyprowadziliśmy się, studiujemy i pracujemy. Odeszliśmy z domu i rodzice zostali ze swoim życiem, które muszą przeżyć tak jak oni chcą. To nie jest fair wtrącać się do tego, co robią, gdy oni nie wtrącają się do naszych spraw – dodał.

Allison obróciła się w stronę okna i odstawiła kubek. O kilka rozmiarów za duży szlafrok rozsunął się lekko, ale dziewczyna go nie poprawiła. Na jej ustach już po chwili zagościł lekki uśmiech.

\- Myślisz, że stajesz się taki mądry przez osmozę? Przez ciągły kontakt ze mną i ze Stilesem? – spytała ewidentnie retorycznie i Scott spróbował zmarszczyć groźnie brwi, ale nie udało mu się to najwyraźniej. – Jeszcze kilka lat temu musiałam ci uświadomić, że jesteś gejem, a teraz ty dajesz rady mi – przypomniała mu wrednie.

\- Zawsze wyciągasz tę kartę – sarknął, chociaż nie był na serio rozzłoszczony.

Oboje ze Stilesem uwielbiali go dręczyć, więc bardzo szybko się przyzwyczaił. Zresztą na teksty Stilinskiego już dawno wyrobił sobie niespotykaną dotąd tolerancję. Allison jakoś też dawała sobie radę, chociaż czasami zdarzało im się wdać w jakąś dłuższą dyskusję na temat współczesnego feminizmu.

\- Bo oczywiście super logicznym było powiedzieć coś takiego do swojego chłopaka na dziesiątej randce – zakpił.

Allison przewróciła oczami po raz kolejny.

\- Powiedz mi, ile miałam czekać na jakąś akcję? – spytała podniesionym tonem, w którym można było usłyszeć rozbawienie.

\- Szanowałem twoje ciało i twoją osobę – stwierdził Scott, jak zresztą zawsze, gdy dochodziło do takiej rozmowy.

\- Jasne! – zakpiła Allison i chyba zrobiła to trochę za głośno, bo drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i stanął w nich totalnie zaspany Stiles.

Chłopak osłonił się ręką przed rażącym światłem popołudniowego słońca i spojrzał na nich z nienawiścią. Jego pomięte spodnie od piżamy luźno zwisały na biodrach.

\- Twój ojciec sprzedaje broń! A ty strzelasz z łuku! – uświadomił jej Stiles. – Czy te argumenty do ciebie docierają?! Czy mogę iść nareszcie spać?! – zakończył lekko histerycznie jak miał w zwyczaju i powłóczył nogami z powrotem do swojej sypialni.

Dopiero, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem, zaczęli się śmiać.

ooo

Scott wiedział, że mieli spore szczęście. Stiles był najinteligentniejszy z nich i nie musiał pracować podczas studiów. Wystarczały mu pieniądze zarobione w lecie i pełne stypendium, o które dzielnie walczył każdego roku, co nie przeszkadzało mu zresztą w imprezowaniu na równi z nimi, co było generalnie niesprawiedliwe.

Allison pracowała na strzelnicy, co było logiczne i przerażające zarazem. Jej szef niejednokrotnie zresztą korzystał z jej umiejętności i urody, więc Argent jeździła wciąż na zawody strzeleckie, ale tym razem pomiędzy firmami, które trudniły się sprzedażą broni i prowadzeniem szkoleń. Scott nie mógł przestać sobie wyobrażać miny pierwszej osoby, która przejrzy jej CV, bo Allison przy całym zamiłowaniu do polowań, noży, pistoletów i łuków, miała najcieplejsze brązowe oczy jakie w życiu widział. Czuło się w nich dobro i to wrażenie bardzo szybko znikało, gdy tylko dziewczyna dostawała do rąk coś niebezpiecznego. Wtedy z pełnym profesjonalizmem wyjaśniała jak odbezpiecza się magazynek i czy dany typ pistoletów znosi pociski. Zabójcze i seksowne zarazem. Pewnie niejeden klient strzelnicy wrócił do domu z przyciasnymi spodniami. Zawsze jednak wracali i tylko to liczyło się dla szefa Allison.

Scott natomiast zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich braków. Nie miał sarnich oczu Allison czy intelektu Stilesa, który pozwalałby mu pić trzy dni, pójść na egzamin i zdać go najlepiej w grupie. Był całkiem znośnym sportowcem, ale jego astma wciąż dawała o sobie znać, więc mógł zapomnieć o zawodostwie. Znalazł zatem pracę, która pozwalała mu rozwinąć swoje inne umiejętności, a było coś w czym Scott był wybitny. Znakomicie słuchał ludzi.

Stiles miał tendencję do marudzenia i gderania z prędkością karabinu maszynowego na tematy, które zanudziłyby na śmierć zabalsamowane zwłoki. O nich zresztą Stilinski wiedział też sporo, co z kolei mogłoby doprowadzić do histerii każdego normalnego obywatela świata, który akurat nie był patologiem czy nie zajmował się samym balsamowaniem. Nie Scotta jednak. Scott potrafił godzinami słuchać wykładów o obrzezaniu, piercingu dziwnych części ciała i wziernikowaniu. Jak Stiles znajdował na to wszystko czas, pozostawało zagadką. Ale Scott nie pytał i niczemu się nie dziwił, co też czyniło go świetnym barmanem.

Większość weekendowych nocy spędzał więc w jednym z nielicznych klubów gejowskich, który cieszył się pewną renomą wśród studentów, chociaż generalnie leżał na tyle daleko od kampusu, aby gwarna brać nie do końca rozbijała klimat swoją nadruchliwą młodością. Towarzystwo było mieszane i ludzie często wymieniali się, więc Scott starał się nie zapamiętywać imion. Część z twarzy wydawała się często znajoma, ale w zasadzie ich też nie archiwizował, bo kolejną z zasad Scotta było to, że jeśli coś stało się w barze, w nim też pozostawało. Żaden wykładowca, student czy pracownik uczelni nie był zatem narażony na plotki, które mógłby rozsiewać, a materiału miałby sporo.

Scott w zasadzie zawsze starał się być przyjaznym i rozmownym. Od tego zależały jego napiwki. Zagadywał więc klientów, który przyszli sami i okupywali miejsca tuż przy ladzie. Kilku przedstawił Stilesa, samemu biorąc tylko kilka numerów. Umawianie w pracy i cały ten flirt wciąż nie wychodził mu dobrze. Allison zresztą została jego dziewczyną tylko dzięki staraniom jego najlepszego przyjaciela, któremu puściły nerwy i zabrał mu telefon. Po kilku naprawdę żenujących smsach, rozmowie w cztery oczy, Argent zgodziła się na pierwszą randkę, którą zdaje się powinien był zakończyć pocałunkiem.

Nie był dobry w tych gierkach i zawsze mówił szczerze co myśli, więc kiedy ubrany we flanelową koszulę i czarne dżinsy mężczyzna podszedł do lady Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Coś podać? – spytał, a widząc, że facet rozgląda się nerwowo wokół, dodał: - To bar dla gejów.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Nie wyglądał na wściekłego, ale raczej analizował Scotta, co było dziwne, bo to barmani byli od obserwowania klienteli.

\- Jestem tego świadomy – odparł mężczyzna.

Miał przyjemny głos. Niezbyt niski, ale wciąż męski, a niezgolony kilka dni zarost nadawał mu lekko niebezpiecznego wyglądu. Scott odpuścił sobie próby zapuszczania czegokolwiek. Allison zbyt często żartowała na temat jego bród i wąsów, które były niepełne, a raczej małymi kępkami, które czysto przypadkowo porastały jego twarz.  
Mężczyzna musiał być po czterdziestce, chociaż wciąż miał coś zadziornego w oczach.

\- I nie wyglądam na geja? – spytał nieznajomy.

\- Nie w tej koszuli – odparł Scott nim zdążył się powstrzymać. – To znaczy z koszulą wszystko okej. Po prostu mój przyjaciel, kiedy był nastolatkiem, próbował powiedzieć ojcu, że woli chłopców, a jego ojciec na to 'Nie tak ubrany', więc mój kumpel poszedł do sklepu i kupił najbardziej obcisłą koszulkę jaką znalazł w kolorze różu i wrócił do tej rozmowy… - wyjaśnił Scott pospiesznie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, co było dziwne, bo ludzie przeważnie robili to całą twarzą.

\- Czyli powinienem dopasować się do tutejszego dress code'u? Kupić coś różowego i brokatowego? – spytał nieznajomy.

Scott poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić. Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niego oka, co tylko zwiększało jego dyskomfort.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – wykrztusił. – Jeśli pana uraziłem…

\- Więc chodzi o mój wiek? – spytał mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, totalnie nie – zaprzeczył Scott. – Po prostu…

\- Po prostu? – Mężczyzna pociągnął go za język.

Scott westchnął.

\- Wyglądasz na zapracowanego ojca, posiadającego jednorodzinny domek z białym płotem – wyjaśnił będąc teraz pewnym, że jest cały czerwony na twarzy.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się znowu krzywo.

\- Jestem w tym nowy, ale to chyba nie jest dobrze? – spytał nieznajomy całkiem szczerze.

Scott zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Bardziej był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie mówili do niego i chcieli, aby słuchał. Nie zadawali mu innych pytań niż te dotyczące drinków.

\- Jesteś w czym nowy? – odbił piłeczkę Scott.

Ta metoda działała na Allison w większości przypadków.

\- Jestem pierwszy raz w gejowskim barze i przyszedłem tutaj całkiem świadomie. Chciałem zamówić piwo, ale to chyba jeszcze bardziej mnie wyróżni, a chcę się wtopić – wyjaśnił mężczyzna znowu przybierając tę dziwnie poważną minę, której nie widuje się w barach. – Co mi zatem polecisz… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

\- Scott. Mam na imię Scott – przedstawił się szybko, chociaż diabelnie rzadko to robił.

\- Chris – odparł tamten i chyba miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę, ale oddzielała ich dość wysoka świecąca lada.

Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko jak zawsze to czynił, gdy poznawała kogoś nowego.

\- Masz ochotę na coś owocowego? – spytał Chrisa.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Coś kolorowego? – dopytał Scott, sięgając po szkło.

Chris spojrzał na niego dość wymownie, co było jeszcze bardziej zabawne.

\- Coś gejowskiego? – dorzucił jeszcze Scott, starając się brzmieć zadziornie.

Mężczyzna wbił w niego badawczy wzrok. Miał trochę straszne oczy. Dość poważne, dziwnie jasne, ale nie w ten przyjemny sposób, gdzie pisze się o nich wiersze. Nie, żeby Scott był specjalistą od poezji.

\- Coś specjalnego – dodał i tym razem nie było to też pytanie.

Postawił przed Chrisem zwykłe piwo z kolorową parasolką i kawałkami owoców wbitych na krawędzi kufla. Nie był artystą, ale wiedział mniej więcej jak dobierać kolory. Stiles nazwałby to sałatką owocową.

\- Napój prawdziwego mężczyzny – rzucił jeszcze na wszelki wypadek.

Z tym jednym klientem nie czuł się tak swobodnie jak z innymi. Nie był pewien gdzie przebiega granica tego co wypada, a czego nie. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tutaj o wiek.  
Chris patrzył jednak na niego z przyjemnym rozbawieniem i nawet uśmiechnął się. Tym razem szerzej, bardziej szczerze i jednocześnie Scott odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie uśmiechał się tak od lat, bo jego twarz wydawała się dziwnie nieprzyzwyczajona do tej miny.

Chris nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca przez cały wieczór, chociaż nie rozmawiali więcej. Scott od czasu do czasu zerkał tylko czy mężczyźnie kończy się piwo i podsyłał mu nowe kufle. Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy pod koniec zmiany zorientował się, że dostał dwudziestkę napiwku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris wrócił następnego wieczoru i wciąż był we flanelowej koszuli, czego Scott nie zamierzał jednak już komentować. Zwracanie uwagi klientom na ich wygląd nie mogło się skończyć dobrze. Sam zresztą gdyby nie Allison, nigdy nie ubrałby się porządnie, więc totalnie rozumiał, że nie wszyscy geje muszą mieć smykałkę do mody. Stiles był tego doskonałym przykładem.

Chrisowi zajęło dokładnie dwa piwa (z sałatką owocową i długą słomką zakończoną baldachimem z limonki), zanim spojrzał na niego ponownie z czymś, co Scott rozpoznawał z łatwością.

\- Miałeś rację co do jednego – zaczął Chris. – Mam córkę, w twoim wieku. Rozwodzę się i przyjechałem tutaj z nią porozmawiać. Uznaliśmy z żoną, że nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć przez telefon – wyjaśnił.

\- Czego powiedzieć przez telefon? – spytał Scott kończąc kolejny koktajl.

Chris przewrócił oczami.

\- Co ci nie pasuje do obrazka żona, córka, dom, gejowski bar? – odbił piłeczkę mężczyzna.

Scott spojrzał na niego z lekką irytacją. Jego rolą było ciągnięcie klientów za język. Chris najwyraźniej nie znał zasad. I Scott naprawdę nie był od wyciągania wniosków. Płacono mu za robienie drinków i utrzymywanie klientów jak najdłużej w barze. W tym celu Allison kupiła mu zestaw tak obcisłych koszul, że w mroźne dni zawsze bał się, że widać mu sutki. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek tutaj miał z tym problem.

\- Chryste, wyglądasz jak kopnięty szczeniak – westchnął Chris z rozbawieniem. – Nie chciałem cię urazić. I nigdy nie próbuj robić dorosłej zirytowanej miny, gdy nie masz cienia zarostu na twarzy – poradził mu.

Scott jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak upokorzony, a przeżyli ze Stilesem naprawdę wiele.

\- Hej! Obrazić też cię nie chciałem. Masz gładkie policzki, to miłe dla oka – wtrącił szybko Chris. – Chyba jestem wstawiony – stwierdził z takim zaskoczeniem, że Scott nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Wstawiony Chris był o wiele bardziej rozrywkowym Chrisem.

\- Normalnie tego nie robię. Nie rozmawiam z klientami, ale daję im się wygadać. To jest bar, gdzie ludzie przychodzą wypłakać się po byłych związkach – wyjaśnił Scott. – I normalnie tego nie robię – powtórzył. – Ale rodzice mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki rozwodzą się i też nie powiedzieli jej dlaczego. Oddałaby wszystko, żeby wiedzieć – dodał.

Chris skrzywił się lekko.

\- Zamierzałem zrobić to w ten weekend, ale mam problemy w firmie, a nie chcę… - urwał mężczyzna. – Nie chcę pojawiać się w jej drzwiach, nie widząc jej od pół roku i rzucając, że wielką tajemnicą tatusia jest to, że… - Chris nie dokończył, przecierając twarz dłonią.

Męską dłonią. Męską dłonią, która pokryta była ciemnymi włoskami. Niezbyt gęsto, ale dostatecznie, by wiedzieć, że w facecie nie ma nic delikatnego. Chris nie miał też dużych rąk, a jednak wyglądały na silne.

Scott natychmiast musiał przestać się gapić.

\- Że lubisz chłopców? – spytał, bo pewnych rzeczy nie powinno trzymać się w zawieszeniu.

Chris spojrzał na niego przyszpilając go na tę krótką chwilę wzrokiem.

\- Nie, Scott. W moim wieku to już kwestia pociągu do mężczyzn – wyjaśnił Chris. – Chłopców zostawmy niepewnym siebie nastolatkom.

ooo

Szalone w tym wszystkim było to, że gdy Scott rano zasiadł do śniadania, jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy to:

\- Przedstawiłem się dwa dni temu facetowi w barze – wypluł.

Stiles oderwał głowę od płatków.

\- Dwa dni temu? Czemu mówisz mi dopiero teraz? Jest przystojny? To brunet? Ma… - zaczął jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie sądziłem, że wróci do baru – wtrącił Scott. – I normalnie mnie znasz, nie robię tego. Nie przedstawiam się. Jestem przyjazny i nie przedstawiam się, a on nawet nie przedstawił się pierwszy – westchnął skołowany.

Dwie noce pod rząd zawsze zlepiały się w jedną i miał spore problemy najczęściej z posklejaniem wszystkiego w całość.

\- I on jest… - zaczął Scott i machnął rękami dziwnie.

Stiles spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jaki? – spytał wyjątkowo ostrożnie jego przyjaciel.

\- Miałeś takie uczucie kiedyś, że masz do czynienia z kimś bardzo niebezpiecznym, ale nigdy cię nie zrani. Ale potrafiłby, jeśli by chciał? – podjął Scott po chwili.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiam z Allison – stwierdził Stiles bezlitośnie.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale wiesz… Nie w ten sposób. On nawet lekko wstawiony nie traci tych wibracji… To jest jak… On wchodzi do baru i wiesz, że tam jest… Pasuje tam jak pięść do nosa, ale tam jest… - Scott zaczął się motać.

\- Samiec alfa w barze dla gejów – stwierdził Stiles.

\- To też nie to. Nie jest jednym z tych dupków. Ma w sobie taką delikatność – ciągnął dalej Scott.

Stiles otworzył szerzej usta, a potem je zamknął, nie powiedziawszy nic. Dłuższą chwilę marszczył brwi i Scott naprawę zaczął się o niego martwić. Stilinski nigdy się nie zamykał, jeśli nie jadł, nie spał lub akurat nie odsypiał kaca. Jeść i mówić zresztą też potrafił.

\- Ostatni raz takie poezje słyszałem na cześć Allison – wtrącił niby mimochodem Stiles.

\- Nie jestem w nim zakochany – żachnął się Scott. – On po prostu… Nie może wyjść mi z głowy – zakończył słabo. Bo Stiles zaczął śmiać się jak głupi.  
Allison wsunęła się do kuchni i rzuciła lodowate spojrzenie w stronę naczyń w zlewie.

\- Kto nie może wyjść z głowy? – spytała, zabierając się za mycie.

\- Scott poznał faceta w barze i właśnie pisze w głowie ballady na temat jego niebezpiecznej delikatności i duszy z jedwabiu – wyjaśnił jej ze śmiechem Stiles.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem – rzucił jeszcze Scott, uderzając przyjaciela mocno w ramię.

Fakty jednak były takie, że Chris był szczególny. Rozmawiali ze sobą w zasadzie dwa razy, a drugi wieczór był bardziej faktycznym dialogiem, ale Scott czuł to połączenie. Opowiedział Chrisowi o rozwodzie własnych rodziców, o mamie, studiach i marzeniach. O astmie, która prześladowała go od dnia narodzin i dzięki dorastaniu już nie zagraża jego życiu, więc miał ogromne szczęście.

Chris był oszczędny w słowach. Jakoś to Scotta nie dziwiło. Mężczyzna podawał właśnie na takiego. Chris był też oszczędny w gestach. Jego brwi nie przemieszczały się po całej twarzy jak w przypadku Stilesa, który potrafił schować swoje pod grzywką. Uśmiechał się co prawda krzywo, ale Scott podejrzewał, że ten grymas to zaledwie milimetr różnicy w położeniu ust i to było niesamowite, co Scott potrzebował całego ciała, żeby się wyrazić, a nawet to czasami nie skutkowało. Nie potrafił wyglądać groźnie, nie potrafił wystraszyć nikogo wzrokiem.

Chris z tym wszystkim radził sobie doskonale i Scott podejrzewał, że to nie była kwestia doświadczenia. To była kwestia osobowości i Chris akurat ją miał. Był tak szalenie charakterystyczny, taki…

\- Znowu o nim myślisz? – spytał Stiles.

\- Och, zamknij się! – warknął Scott.

ooo

Był piątkowy wieczór, gdy Chris pojawił się ponownie w barze. Wsunął się na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce i Scott zaczął się zastanawiać czym jest jego życie, że ktoś po dwóch wizytach tutaj ma już stałe krzesło.

Mężczyzna jak zawsze nie był ogolony i Scott z największą ochotą sprawdziłby czy szczęka Chrisa zostawiłaby ślady na jego skórze. W różnych miejscach.

\- Co podać? – spytał jednak.

\- Bardzo męskie piwo w bardzo kolorowym wydaniu – rzucił Chris i zabrał się za rozpinanie swojej koszuli w kratkę.

Scott już po chwili zamarł z kuflem w dłoni, bo mężczyzna siedział w zwykłej czarne koszulce. Materiał przyjemnie opinał szczupłe, ale umięśnione ciało. Nie była za ciasna. Po prostu była w jego rozmiarze i w końcu do Scotta dotarło. Chris z końcu zdecydował się przyciągnąć do siebie uwagę. Poflirtować, wymienić się numerami, a może nawet wyjść z kimś. To było logiczne. Tak daleko od domu był bezpieczny i mógł poczuć się swobodnie bez strachu, że wpadnie na kogoś znajomego i zaczną się dziwne pytania.

Scott pamiętał doskonale swoje pierwsze wyjście do gejowskiego baru. Na swoje nieszczęście trafił na ojca Stilesa, który robił kontrolę antynarkotykową i to był najgorszy z możliwych sposobów na wyznanie, że jest gejem.

Chris tymczasem narzucił swój zwyczajowy neutralnym wyraz twarzy, który nie był zbyt zapraszający, ale Scott też wątpił, że odstraszy kogokolwiek. Chris naprawdę dobrze wyglądał. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o jego wieku, ale mężczyzna musiał być przynajmniej dwa razy starszy od Scotta i czterdziestka naprawdę mu służyła.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, gdy ktoś wsunął się na krzesło obok Chrisa. Mężczyzna obdarzył intruza wzrokiem, który Stiles zapewne nazwałby bazyliszkowym i Scott nie potrafił nie parsknąć, gdy nieznajomy w ciągu sekund zabrał nogi za pas.  
Nie był pewien czy Chrisa odrzuciły nisko zawieszone spodnie czy siatkowana koszulka, ale to nie było ważne.

\- Ile masz lat? – spytał w pewnej chwili mężczyzna, gdy Scott podawał mu drugie piwo. – Jestem tutaj najstarszy?

Scott uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Nie wyglądasz na czterdzieści – pocieszył mężczyznę. – Gdybym nie dostał wskazówek, pewnie nie zorientowałbym się w ogóle.

Chris skrzywił się lekko i wyprostował na krześle, sięgając po swój kufel. Nagle wydawał się o wiele bardziej skrępowany.

\- Ale jesteś pełnoletni, Scott. Znaczy każdy kto tutaj wchodzi ma chyba sprawdzany dowód? – upewnił się Chris.

\- Tak, spokojnie. Ochrona pilnuje wszystkiego. Miasteczko studenckie jest niedaleko i policja robi tutaj naloty antynarkotykowe, a właściciel nie chce stracić koncesji na alkohol – powiadomił mężczyznę.

Chris wyjął słomkę ze swojego piwa i nadgryzł limonkę, krzywiąc się na kwaśny smak.

\- Więc jak się teraz poznaje ludzi? – spytał mężczyzna z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Scott wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem ostatnią osobą, którą powinieneś pytać. Wydaje mi się jednak, że poznawanie ludzi jako takich nie zmieniło się na przestrzeni lat… Siadasz, rozmawiasz… Na pewno nie możesz patrzeć na tych wszystkich biedaków tak… - urwał Scott, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

Zapewne nie powinien przyznawać się do tego, że obserwował Chrisa od dobrej godziny.

\- Chyba miałeś rację, gdy mówiłeś o koszuli – rzucił mężczyzna z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który nie sięgał jednak jego oczu.

\- Ale nie jesteś z tego powodu zadowolony – zauważył Scott.

\- Nie do końca. Chyba przyciągam uwagę nieodpowiednich ludzi – odparł Chris.

\- Może potańczyłbyś? – zaproponował Scott.

Chris pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nigdy nie tańczyłem nie w parze – poinformował go mężczyzna.

\- Uwierz mi, że jeśli wyjdziesz w tej koszulce na nasz parkiet to jeśli nie znajdziesz nikogo, ktoś na pewno znajdzie ciebie – oznajmił mu Scott z pewnością w głosie i kąciki ust Chrisa drgnęły.

\- Ale wiesz, że ja nie szukam chłopców? – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć. Może zatem nie wiem… powinieneś zdecydować się czego szukasz – zaproponował Scott. – Wiesz… Jak na profilach randkowych. Budujesz zestaw cech, które zainteresowałyby cię w partnerze…

\- Jestem całkiem świadom tego kto mi się podoba – westchnął Chris. – Jesteś uroczy – dodał i Scott zamrugał lekko zaskoczony, bo mężczyzna wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony. – I zauważyłem, że nie rozdajesz swojego numeru na prawo i lewo. Nie zauważyłem, żebyś flirtował z kimkolwiek, a raczej nigdy świadomie – ciągnął Chris.

\- Ja flirtuję nieświadomie?! – wyrwało się Scottowi.

Chris zaśmiał się krótko i pokiwał głową.

\- To moje miejsce pracy – uświadomił go Scott. – I ci faceci wymieniają się tutaj tak często… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

\- I masz zasady – dodał Chris. – Nie nosisz tych o numer za małych koszulek, których fenomenu nie rozumiem. Masy mięśniowej nie nadrobi mniejsza ilość materiału – rzucił i Scott parsknął.

Jak przeważnie z Chrisem nie był pewien kto w zasadzie panuje nad tą rozmową. Kto jest słuchaczem tak właściwie.

\- Bardzo łatwo ci mówić – odgryzł się Scott, patrząc na niego sugestywnie.

I Chris uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Więc mam swój typ, Scott – podjął mężczyzna. – Lubię szczerość. Lubię mężczyzn. Nie do końca jestem pewny czy jesteśmy na tej samej stronie – ciągnął dalej, przyglądając mu się badawczo i Scott zmarszczył brwi, bo chyba faktycznie mu coś umknęło. – Chciałbym spytać czy miałbyś ochotę wyjść ze mną jutro na kawę. Zostaję tydzień w mieście, w niedzielę zrobię córce niespodziankę, ale nie chciałem zabierać jej całego weekendu – wyjaśnił Chris. – Mógłbyś mnie oprowadzić po mieście – zaczął mniej pewnie, obserwując reakcje Scotta.

A Scott musiał wyglądać jak idiota, bo czuł, że ma otwarte usta. Zamrugał wciąż zszokowany i zdał sobie sprawę, że Chris uśmiecha się wymuszenie.

\- Na kawę? – spytał niepewnie.

\- A jak się teraz spotykają ludzie? – odbił piłeczkę Chris.

Scott przygryzł wargę, czując, że na jego policzki wślizguje się rumieniec.

\- Mógłbym zrobić ci kawę w moim mieszkaniu – powiedział bardzo powoli i Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Okej, to ty tutaj masz większe doświadczenie – odparł mężczyzna.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott otworzył pospiesznie drzwi, czując się trochę dziwnie. Czuł na sobie wzrok Chrisa i już samo to było stresujące. Mężczyzna chociaż nie powiedział nic przez całą drogę do mieszkania, wyraźnie zaznaczał swoją obecność. Jego ciepła dłoń kiedy tylko mogła, spoczywała na plecach Scotta i skłamałby, gdyby uważał uczucie za nieprzyjemne.

Miał też nadzieję, że Chris nie zabije ich wszystkich we śnie, bo w innym wypadku Stiles nawiedzałby go w zaświatach i marudził o jego bezbrzeżnej głupocie. I może Scott bywał naiwny, ale czuł z Chrisem dziwne połączenie, coś czego nie czuł przy nikim innym.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci, że nie chciałem jechać do twojego motelu – zaczął Scott niepewnie.

\- Chyba rozsądne z twojej strony, że przenosisz nasze spotkanie na swój teren – stwierdził Chris w lot pojmując o co chodziło.

\- Nie musimy być jakoś szczególnie cicho. Mój przyjaciel śpi ze słuchawkami na uszach, a przyjaciółka nie budzi się nawet na odgłos wystrzałów, co pewnie zaniepokoiłoby jej ojca – zażartował, w końcu wpuszczając Chrisa do środka. – Mój pokój to drugi po lewej… Jeśli chciałbyś coś do picia – urwał, gdy Chris przycisnął go do ściany i dosłownie zaatakował jego usta.

Możliwe, że wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk od kiedy był w połowie zdania, ale spodziewał się po mężczyźnie większej powściągliwości. Chris wyglądał na faceta, który nie podejmował decyzji pochopnie i przemyśliwał, co robi. Ten spontaniczny pocałunek był jednak całkiem przyjemny. Chris ewidentnie wiedział co robi i doświadczenie dało o sobie znać, gdy przeprowadził Scotta przez cały korytarz nie odrywając od niego ust ani na sekundę. Mężczyzna po omacku otworzył drzwi jego pokoju, wpychając go tam i poważnie nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu.

Jego łóżko nie było pościelone, ale wokół też nie walało się zbyt wiele ubrań. Stosy książek ustawione pod ścianą, może nawet nadawały wrażenia, że jest typem inteligentna. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Chris nie rozglądał się jednak. Scott wątpił czy mężczyzna miał otwarte oczy, bo pocałunek zdawał się trwać i trwać, i przy tym wszystkim jeszcze znajdowali czas na to, żeby skraść oddech czy dwa, żeby tylko nie odrywać się od siebie. Ręce Chrisa były silne i zdecydowane, dokładnie takie jak Scott sobie wyobrażał. Obejmowały go w pasie, dociskając go do z pewnością przyjemnie wysportowanego ciała. Chris oddychał ciężko, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała, i byli tak blisko siebie, że Scott prawie czuł na swojej piersi bicie jego serca. Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien się zachować. Nie ustalili niczego, nie rozmawiali o tym, co faktycznie zrobią, gdy znajdą się w pokoju Scotta, chociaż propozycja była jasna i klarowna. I wisiała w powietrzu, gdy dojeżdżali do jego mieszkania. Teraz pytanie o to czy mężczyzna chce kawy, wydawało mu się śmieszne, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko zrobienia mu jej rano, jeśli Chris zdecyduje się zostać.

Scott zamierzał o to zawalczyć. Sięgnął za siebie, kładąc swoje dłonie na rękach Chrisa i zsunął je w dół na swoje pośladki. Mężczyzna jęknął w jego otwarte usta i zacisnął dłonie, może trochę za mocno, ale słodko zaborczo. Cholernie seksownie. Scott nie znał nikogo, kto reagowałby tak silnie na zwykły dotyk. Nigdy też nie poświęcał tak wiele czasu na grę wstępną, przeważnie przechodząc do faktycznego celu spotkania.

Chris jednak zdawał się niechętny do przyspieszania czegokolwiek. Jeszcze nie pozbyli się ubrań, a Scott już czuł przez warstwy, które ich dzieliły, jak twardy mężczyzna był. I Chris wciąż ściskał jego pośladki, masował je w dłoniach, jakby nie miał ich dość, i kołysał biodrami Scotta w swoją stronę, ocierając ich o siebie w najbardziej interesujących rejonach.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie kolejne westchnienie, gdy Scott sam złapał za jego tyłek, biorąc sprawy we własne ręce. Przyciągnął ich bliżej do siebie i to chyba było coś, co przesądziło sprawę, bo Chris przestał maltretować jego usta i przeniósł się wzdłuż jego szczęki pocierając swoim szorstkim policzkiem o jego skórę. Scott był pewien, że mężczyzna poczuł dreszcz, który przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Chris przygryzł jego małżowinę uszną i chuchnął ciepłym powietrzem na pozostawiony mokry ślad. Pewnie sam gest rozbawiłby Scotta, gdyby nie zmiękły mu od tego kolana. Gdziekolwiek Chris się tego nie nauczył, działało. Scott był na dobrej drodze do tego, żeby dojść we własne spodnie jak za starych dobrych czasów, a tego nie wybaczyłby sobie do końca życia.

\- Będzie okej, jeśli ściągnę z ciebie ubranie? – spytał Chris tak zachrypniętym głosem, że Scott ledwo go rozpoznał.

Nie wahał się też z odpowiedzią, ale sięgnął po prostu za guziki swojej koszuli. Zdążył rozpiąć parę od góry, gdy jego nadgarstki zostały uwolnione z zabójczą prędkością i Chris już zaczął unosić zmięty materiał, dając mu znać, by uniósł ręce. Chłodne nocne powietrze owionęło jego skórę, co przyjął z niejaką ulgą. Skopał buty, a potem pogładził otwartą dłonią brzuch mężczyzny, gdy zorientował się, że Chris uporał się już ze swoją koszulką.

Mężczyzna miał lekko zarysowane mięśnie, nie przesadnie jak ludzie, którzy stosują specjalne treningi i diety, ale ewidentnie dbał o siebie. Na całe szczęście nie usuwał też włosów z klatki piersiowej, więc Scott mógł cieszyć oczy ścieżką biegnącą od pępka w dół. Sutki Chrisa były niewielkie, ale zapraszające. I Scott naprawdę nie potrafił myśleć o nich inaczej. Przyssanie się jednak do Chrisa, gdy obaj wciąż stali, wydawało się nieodpowiednie, więc popchnął mężczyznę na swoje łóżko.

Chris niemal od razu wciągnął go pod siebie z taką łatwością, że nie zderzyli się nawet kolanami. Ulokował go tak wygodnie, że mogli pocierać o siebie biodrami, a jednocześnie mężczyzna nie przygniatał go do materaca swoim ciężarem.  
Chris opierał się na łokciu, korzystając z nowo odkrytych terytoriów nietkniętej skóry i właśnie znaczył ugryzieniami jego szyję. Delikatne pocałunki gdzieś odeszły w zapomnienie i Scott zaczynał dostrzegać tego plusy, bo najwyraźniej misją Chrisa było dotknąć wszystkiego, co był w stanie dosięgnąć.

Scott odgiął kark, dając mężczyźnie lepszy dostęp i sięgnął na ślepo do jego spodni, szarpiąc się z paskiem. Sprzączka musiała się zaklinować i chyba nawet warknął z irytacją, bo usłyszał w okolicach swojego obojczyka rozbawione prychnięcie.

Chris pomógł mu rozpiąć swój pasek, ale nie rozpiął guzika, oddając Scottowi to zadanie. Sam tymczasem polizał z zaskakującą delikatnością jego sutek i Scott zorientował się, że w kącikach oczu zaczęły zbierać mu się łzy. W różnym stanie podniecenia był odkąd zaproponował mężczyźnie przeniesienie się do jego mieszkania. Już w pokoju, gdy Chris w końcu objął jego pośladki miał ochotę dojść, a obecny stan rzeczy był po prostu torturą, która w swej strasznej słodyczy, przedłużała się.

\- Musimy pozbyć się spodni – wyłkał i Chris przygryzł jego sutek, co okazało się jeszcze bardziej podniecające.

I Scott powinien zbadać to później. Kategorycznie nie teraz, gdy czuł, że jego bielizna jest przesiąknięta preejakulatem.

Uporał się w końcu z guzikiem, wcale nie dzięki Chrisowi, który chyba nie zrozumiał sugestii i zabrał się za jego drugi sutek, traktując go z tą samą torturującą powolności jak pierwszy. Scott jednak był prawie w połowie drogi do uwolnienia ich z krępujących ruchy ubrań.

Mężczyzna też w końcu oderwał się od jego klatki piersiowej, a nawet odsunął się od Scotta to lekko go zmieszało, bo cholera, ale właśnie miał zamiar nareszcie rozsunąć spodnie Chrisa. A to była odpowiednia kolej rzeczy!

Chris jednak bez większych problemów pozbył się jego paska i wstał, żeby łatwiej było mu ściągnąć Scottowi spodnie. A nawet skarpetki. Mężczyzna bez wahania zsunął swoje dżinsy i już rozebrany do bielizny wrócił na łóżko. Do Scotta, który czuł wciąż jak jego sutki pulsują. Co prywatnie było świetne, ale pewnie nie przyznałby się do tego na głos.

Chris pocałował go miękko w usta, ponownie kładąc się na nim. Wszystko zdawało się zwalniać, co stanowiło przyjemną odmianę od wcześniejszego szaleństwa.

\- Tak okej? – spytał Chris, kładąc mu rękę na brzuchu i wsuwając palce pod gumkę od bokserek.

\- Nie jestem prawiczkiem – wykrztusił Scott, bo cholera, ale należało to powiedzieć na głos.

Chris parsknął.

\- Czego zatem chcesz? – spytał mężczyzna całkiem spokojnie.

Przez głowę Scotta przebiegło kilka naprawdę przyjemnych scenariuszy. Z największą chęcią odpłaciłby Chrisowi pięknym za nadobne i zepchnął go aż na sam kraniec, ssąc go i liżąc, ale nie cierpiał smaku lateksu na języku. A jego matka zabiłaby go, gdyby dowiedziała się, że uprawiał seks bez zabezpieczeń z kimś, kogo świeżo poznał. Nie mieli do siebie jeszcze tego zaufania.

Chris pocałował go w usta, pocierając nosem o jego nos.

Zaproponowanie wzajemnego obciągania wydawało się dziwnie nie na miejscu, odkąd mężczyzna cóż – był mężczyzną, a nie chłopcem. Jak sam zaznaczył.

\- Gdzie mogę cię dotknąć, Scott? – spytał Chris, gdy zniecierpliwił go brak odpowiedzi. – Co lubisz najbardziej? Kiedy cię gryzłem? Kiedy byłem z tobą ostrzejszy? – pytał mężczyzna i objął ciepłą dłonią jego członek. – Jesteś taki przyjemnie ciężki w mojej ręce… Uwielbiam to jak pulsujesz… Jak reagujesz na to co robię. Jak wzdychasz i drżysz, i sztywniejesz – wymieniał Chris, całując i gryząc na przemian jego szyję.

\- O Boże – jęknął Scott.

Chris ruszał dłonią w górę i w dół, bez jakiejś finezji, którą nacechowane były jego wcześniejsze działania. Jakby badał grunt, co wydawało się dziwne i w Scotta nagle uderzyło, że mężczyzna powiedział mu przecież, że pierwszy raz przyszedł do gejowskiego baru. I Chris zapewne miał spore doświadczenie, ale z kobietami, co wyjaśniało fiksację na temat sutków.

Scott pchnął kilka razy biodrami, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ale mimo wszystko złapał go za nadgarstek, unieruchamiając rękę mężczyzny.

\- A co ty chcesz? – spytał dla odmiany i Chris wydawał się skołowany. – Chcesz skończyć we mnie? – spytał wprost i usłyszał jak mężczyzna wciąga głośno powietrze.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Sięgnął za siebie, otwierając drewnianą skrzyneczkę, którą dostał od Allison i wyciągnął z niej nawilżacz i prezerwatywę. Oddech Chrisa słychać było w całym pokoju i Scott traktował to jako komplement. Z jakiegoś powodu pociągał mężczyznę i coś podpowiadało mu, że nie chodziło tylko o ciało. Tych w barze było dostatecznie dużo.

Wylał trochę nawilżacza na otwartą dłoń Chrisa i zsunął swoją bieliznę. Jego penis odbił się od jego brzucha i stał dumnie, przyciągając uwagę mężczyzny. Scott rozsunął nogi i popatrzył prosto w oczy Chrisa, gdy zaczął ręką rozprowadzać nawilżać na jego palcu wskazującym.

\- Najpierw jeden – powiedział siląc się na spokój, bo mężczyzna patrzył na niego z takim pierwotnym głodem, że coś w Scotcie kurczyło się. Nie tyle ze strachu, co z oczekiwania.

Poprowadził dłoń mężczyzny między swoje pośladki i Chris oczywiście nie potrzebował dalszych instrukcji. Z samego rozciągania jego wejścia zrobił kolejną fazę niekończącej się gry wstępnej, krzyżując w jego tyłku palce, gdy już doszli do dwóch. Mężczyzna całował go po policzkach, szczęce, szyi, pieprząc go nieśpiesznie i Scott musiał złapać się mocniej za ramę łóżka, bo nie był pewien czy jego dłoń samoistnie nie skierowałaby się do jego penisa, który lepki i sztywny został chwilowo zapomniany, a błagał o uwagę każdym nerwem, w który został wyposażony.

Scott zaczynał był wdzięczny za przyzwyczajenia Stilesa, bo w innym wypadku jego przyjaciel zapewne wstałby w środku nocy sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Czy ktoś właśnie nie torturuje Scotta, a Scott nie był pewien jak nazwać dokładnie to, co robił Chris. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej uparł się, że koniecznie musi znaleźć sam jego prostatę, a Scott przecież powiedziałby mu jak należy skręcić nadgarstkiem, gdyby był w stanie wyartykułować coś innego niż niekończący się jęk.

\- J…jest okej…j – wyjąkał, połykając nadmiar śliny, który zebrał mu się w ustach.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Chris, nie udając nawet, że nie jest z siebie zadowolony.  
Scott rozłożył szerzej nogi, mając nadzieję, że wygląda godnie – cokolwiek by to w tej chwili nie znaczyło. Jego wejście było przyjemnie mokre i czuł jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się na powietrzu, gdy Chris wyciągnął palce. Mężczyzna rozciągnął go bardzo starannie i w normalnych warunkach wyglądałoby to bardziej na próbę doprowadzenia go do orgazmu bez dotykania właściwego sprzętu. Scott nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżył, ale mogli do tego dojść. Chris odznaczał się diabelną cierpliwością.

\- Już – powiedział jeszcze, wiedząc doskonale, że mężczyzna słyszy drżenie w jego głosie i nie potraktuje tego jak rozkaz, ale bardziej prośbę.

Może błaganie.

Scott miał to gdzieś. Był rozciągnięty i mokry, a jego członek pulsował, w kącikach jego oczu zbierały się łzy i jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu teraz, że musi poczekać na orgazm, mógłby się faktycznie rozpłakać. Docierał parę razy do punktu, w którym tylko kilka pociągnięć uwolniłoby go, ale gonienie teraz za łatwym spełnieniem wydawało się nieodpowiednie.

Chris zresztą chyba nareszcie zdecydował się dać mu to, czego pragnął najbardziej, bo w nocnej ciszy rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk rozdzieranej folii. Mężczyzna już po chwili uniósł wyżej jego nogi i ugryzł go w kostkę.

\- Oszz… - wyrwało się Scottowi.

To kategorycznie nie powinno być seksowne. Chris gryzący go w kostkę, gdy wślizgiwał się po sam trzon, po same jądra w niego, nie powinien być seksowny. Scott nie wiedział za bardzo co robić ze swoimi rękami, więc trzymał się kurczowo pościeli, starając się unieść pośladki, ale Chris zdawał się nie potrzebować jego pomocy. Trzymał dłonie pod jego pośladkami, odrywając je od materaca i wbijał się w niego początkowo wolno, przyzwyczajając się zapewne do tej ciasnoty, a potem z coraz większą siłą, jakby testował ile Scott przyjmie.

A Scott chciał wszystkiego. Wiedział to już teraz, bo chociaż nie mogli się całować w tej pozycji, mógł obserwować twarz Chrisa, która wyglądała tak, jakby mężczyzna cierpiał. Zagryzione usta, półprzymknięte oczy, głowa odrzucona lekko w tył. Ból z ekstazą bardzo łatwo można było pomylić.

I Scott chciał wszystkiego, bo Chris zgubił gdzieś swoją powściągliwość i pieprzył go nierównym rytmem, długimi mocnymi pchnięciami, dzięki którym Scott czuł całą długość wsuwającego i wysuwającego się z niego penisa. Czuł go nawet częściowo na samej skórze pośladków, które ściśnięte przez silne dłonie samoistnie dostosowywały się do wbijającego się w Scotta członka. Ta różnorodność doznań była przyjemna, ale niewystarczająca i Chris chyba to rozumiał, bo spojrzał na niego w pewniej w chwili i otworzył usta, wypuszczając prawie zbolałe westchnienie. A potem mężczyzna przekrzywił biodra, wchodząc z trochę innym kątem i Scott sam musiał zamknąć oczy, bo to było dokładnie to. Zaciskał dłonie na prześcieradle i czuł pulsującą mu w żyłach krew. Nie był pewien czy jęczy sam czy Chris mu towarzyszy, ale to nie było ważne, bo nic – żadne pieniądze ani obietnice, ani nawet wizja uratowania świata – nie mogły go przekonać, że powinien przedłużać tę chwilę.

\- Muszę – jęknął, chwytając dłonią swój członek.

Nie był pewien czy zdążył nawet ruszyć ręką. Możliwe, że jego oczy obróciły się białkami do góry, bo przez chwilę nic nie widział. Jego plecy musiały wygiąć się w łuk, bo czuł, że Chris wbija się niego mocniej, gdy orgazm uderzył w niego z pełną siłą. Ciepła sperma wylądowała na jego klatce piersiowej i chyba nawet kilka kropli zatrzymało się na jego brodzie.

\- Kurwa – sapnął Chris, sztywniejąc w nim.

Czuł jak penis mężczyzny pulsuje w jego tyłku, ale wszystko wydawało się rozmyte. Chris upadł ostrożnie obok niego, całując go w szczękę.

Leżeli przez moment w ciszy, odzyskując oddech, ale Scott wątpił by bez snu udało mu się dojść do siebie. Był wyczerpany, ale w ten niesamowicie fantastyczny sposób, który zmieniał jego kości w gumę.

Chris poruszył się obok niego, zsuwając z siebie zużytą prezerwatywę.

\- Gdzie? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Po twojej lewej jest kosz – poinformował go Scott dumny z siebie, że mówi pełnymi zdaniami.

Jego głos jednak wyraźniej drżał. Nie ustalili w zasadzie czy Chris zostanie na noc. Nie miał jego numeru i nie znał nazwiska.

Materac ugiął się pod mężczyzną, gdy ten wracał na łóżko i bardzo ostrożnie wytarł spermę ze Scotta jakąś zapomnianą koszulką.

\- Dzięki – powiedział w wyraźną ulgą.

\- Kąpiel byłaby lepsza, ale wątpię czy jestem w stanie wejść z tobą pod prysznic – przyznał szczerze Chris.

\- Rano, przed śniadaniem kąpiel – obiecał Scott, chwytając się na tym, że brzmi na zaspanego.

Chris nakrył ich kołdrą.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott ocknął się, gdy słońce stało już tak wysoko na niebie, że wpuszczało do pokoju promienie słoneczne przez niedosuniętą zasłonę. Chris leżał obok niego z ręką przerzuconą zaborczo przez jego klatkę piersiową.

Stiles chyba robił sobie kawę, bo ktoś dreptał po kuchni, a Allison nie miała w zwyczaju wracania tak wcześnie ze swoich zajęć sportowych. Dlaczego akurat w niedzielę wychodziła na kilka godzin pobiegać do parku – nie rozumiał. Obaj ze Stilesem woleli się wylegiwać w łóżku, co miało swoje ogromne plusy.

Chris poruszył się we śnie, ale jego twarz pozostała rozluźniona. Wyglądał łagodnie, młodziej, gdy jego brwi nie robiły tego śmiesznego czegoś i Scott nie mógł nie zacząć zastanawiać się czy jego mama zorientowałaby się od razu ile Chris ma lat. Oczywiście byłaby przeciwna spotykaniu z trzydziestolatkiem początkowo, ale to zawsze byłby jakiś start.

Coś mówiło mu jednak, że mężczyzna nie zgodziłby się na takie gierki.  
I w zasadzie pozostawał jeszcze temat tego czy Chris zostanie. Co prawda wspominał o tym, że zostaje w mieście przez tydzień, ale to zawsze było tylko siedem dni. Co potem?

Chris przeciągnął się, zabierając swoją dłoń i Scott po raz pierwszy miał ochotę podziękować Stilesowi za to, że namówił ich wszystkich na większe łóżka. Nie kosztowały jakoś specjalnie wiele, a dzięki nim mogli wysypiać się, jeśli przyprowadzali swoje randki.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Chris zaspanym głosem, patrząc na niego.

Scott zamrugał, bo wydało mu się, że uśmiech mężczyzny jest jednym z tych, które należało zapamiętać. Nie był szeroki, ale sięgał oczu.

Kolejna z rzeczy, które mówił kiedyś Stiles, wkliknęła na swoje miejsce. Jego przyjaciel przechodził ostrą fascynację poezją i mruczał wtedy, że niektórzy chociaż świecą gołym tyłkiem, nie pokazują wiele więcej. I czasem pojedyncze gesty mówiły wszystko. Świadczyły o wszystkim.

I wszystko by się zgadzało, bo obaj z Chrisem nie mieli na sobie bielizny.

Mężczyzna nie wydawał się skrępowany tym, ani faktem, że w świetle dziennym jest doskonale widoczny. Wręcz przeciwnie – jego jasnoniebieskie oczy nie odrywały się od Scotta, gdy ściągał kołdrę w dół odkrywając ich. Zawinął dłoń na penisie Scotta ruszając leniwie w górę i w dół, doprowadzając go do pełnej erekcji.

I wciąż nie odrywał od niego wzroku przez co wszystko wydawało się przeraźliwe wyraźnie, bardziej rzeczywiste niż macanki na ślepo w ciemności. Chris nie spieszył się, a w kącikach jego ust gościł ten delikatny krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Dzień dobry – powtórzył o wiele niższym głosem mężczyzna i oddech uwiązł w gardle Scotta.

Mógłby się tak budzić. Po prostu mógłby się tak budzić, zamiast wstawać samemu i sprzeczać się dziesięć minut ze Stilesem o to, który kubek z Comic Conu jest jego. Wiedział, że pomimo całej miłości do Kapitana Ameryki, Stilinski zapragnie Iron Mana, dlatego wykupił ten drugi.

Chris dodał delikatny ruch nadgarstkiem, gdy dochodził do główki i Scott wygiął się, chwytając brzegi prześcieradła. Próbował pocałować mężczyznę, ale ten uchylił się zręcznie.

\- Poranny oddech – wyjaśnił mu Chris. – Kąpiel? – spytał jeszcze i Scott otworzył szeroko usta, zszokowany.

Automatycznie jego wzrok podążył do cholernie teraz twardego penisa. Takich rzeczy się nie robiło.

Chris zresztą był w równie interesujących stanie, chociaż jego erekcja leżała na jego biodrze.

\- Kąpiel razem? – zaproponował mężczyzna na widok jego miny.

Gdzieś tam w tle można było usłyszeć iskierki budzącego się do życia humoru.

ooo

Stiles faktycznie był w kuchni, starając się przygotować sobie na ślepo śniadanie. Stilinski nie był znany jako ranny ptaszek i w weekendy nie funkcjonował dopóki nie wypił przynajmniej dwóch kaw.

Scott obserwował kątem oka jak Chris podnosi swoje zmięte rzeczy z podłogi. Włosy mężczyzny były mokre, a jego zarost odrobinę większy, ale nie wyglądał na jaskiniowca. Bardziej na jednego z tych specjalistów od programów przetrwania, szczególnie, gdy zamiast wciągnąć na siebie koszulkę, sięgnął po swoją odwieczną flanelę.

\- Nie wystraszę twoich znajomych? – spytał Chris niepewnie.

\- Nie. Nie przyprowadzamy nikogo do mieszkania zbyt często, ale… - Scott wciągnął powietrze do płuc. – Musimy zjeść śniadanie i obiecałem ci kawę – zażartował.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Stiles był w połowie robienia sobie kanapki i podrygiwał totalnie nie do rytmu piosenki, która leciała w radiu. Scott korzystając z jego rozproszenia, podkradł mu kubek z Iron Manem.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Stiles, prawie dźgając się w palec, po czym zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, dostrzegając Chrisa. – Dzień dobry panie Argent! – zaćwierkotał radośnie. – Allison za chwilę wróci z joggingu. Robię śniadanie, chce pan kawy? – zaproponował.

\- Stiles? – spytał Chris zszokowany.

Scott upuścił kubek.

Przez chwilę Stiles patrzył na niego lekko zaskoczony, a potem wręcz mógł zobaczyć jak trybiki przeskakują w głowie chłopaka. Stilinski spojrzał na niego – pomiętego i mokrego po prysznicu – i Chrisa z wilgotnymi włosami stojącego boso w ich kuchni.

\- O mój Boże! O mój Boże! – zaczął Stiles, a jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – O mój Boże! – powtórzył po raz trzeci o wiele głośniej.

Musieli przegapić dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, bo Allison weszła nagle do kuchni wciąż spocona po biegu.

\- Cześć – zaczęła niepewnie i spojrzała zaskoczona na ojca. – Co się stało?

Stiles zachłysnął się powietrzem, a jego policzki zrobiły się przeraźliwie czerwone. Scott był niemal pewien, że są na sekundę przed jego sławietnym atakiem paniki. Nie wiedział za bardzo co robić. Nie potrafił zmusić się, by popatrzeć na Chrisa, którego zapewne powinien nazywać panem Argentem, co nadawało jeszcze większej dziwności całej sytuacji.

\- Scott… - zaczął Stiles i Scott poczuł, że sam osiąga nagle stan paniki. – Scott zbił kubek z Iron Manem! – oznajmił im nagle Stiles i Allison spojrzała na skorupy na podłodze. – I kocham Scotta! Scott, jestem po twojej stronie. Zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem – ciągnął dalej Stiles podniesionym głosem i wszyscy prócz Allison wydawali się wiedzieć, że Stiles nie mówi wcale o cholernym kubku.

\- Spokojnie, na pewno… - zaczęła dziewczyna.

\- Nie! Nie ma czasu na spokój! To nie jest czas spokoju! – przerwał jej Stiles. – Scott musi jechać na Comic Con i odkupić kubek – powiadomił wszystkich. – I pojadę z nim. Wychodzimy natychmiast! – rzucił Stiles i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Scott w końcu odważył się podnieść głowę. Chris wyglądał na ogłuszonego całą sytuacją. Stał jak sparaliżowany koło jednego z krzeseł, na którym najwyraźniej zamierzał usiąść zanim rozpętało się piekło.

\- Jestem gejem – powiedział nagle mężczyzna i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cicho.

Stiles zakrył twarz dłońmi, mamrocząc pod nosem.

\- Co? – spytała Allison.

\- Jestem gejem. Dlatego rozwodzę się z twoją matką. Ona już wie. Nie chciałem rozmawiać z tobą o tym przez telefon – dorzucił Chris bardzo ostrożnie.

Allison zamrugała totalnie zaskoczona.

Scott nie bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić. Argentowie skutecznie odcinali mu wyjście z kuchni, a miał największą ochotę się stamtąd wydostać. Takie rozmowy powinny być prowadzone w cztery oczy i nie w takich warunkach.

\- Nie możesz być gejem – powiedział Allison i Chris nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej reakcją.

\- Nikit nie może mówić innym kim mogą być, a kim nie – odparł Scott nim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Powiedziałaś mi to, gdy moja mama próbowała mnie przekonać, że to taka przejściowa faza – przypomniał jej bezlitośnie.

Oczy Allison zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

\- To inna sytuacja. Ty miałeś szesnaście lat, a mój ojciec ma rodzinę. Ma mnie i żonę, z którą spędził całe życie… Nie może od tak stać się gejem! – zaprotestowała.

Chris przygryzł wargę.

\- Wiesz dlaczego dziadek Gerard nie odwiedza nas tak często? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna. – Dlatego, że nigdy nie wybaczyłem mu, że zmusił mnie do poślubienia twojej matki. Byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi od lat i Victoria obiecała, że da mi rozwód, gdy o niego poproszę. Kocham twoją matkę i kocham ciebie, ale… - Chris urwał, kręcąc głową, jakby nie wiedział co mógłby jeszcze dodać. – Czekaliśmy aż staniesz się niezależna. Dorosła. I to jest ten czas, Allison – oznajmił jej Chris z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

Scott najchętniej schowałby się gdzieś, co też zrobił Stiles, bo nie było go nigdzie widać.

\- To wiele, ja muszę… - zaczęła słabo Allison. – Ja muszę to przemyśleć, ale…Ja rozumiem – wyjąkała niezbyt pewnie.

Wciąż stali w kuchni i napięcie między nimi było nie do zniesienia. A przynajmniej Scott czuł je każdym porem skóry.

\- Spotykasz się z kimś? – spytała nagle Allison. – Dlatego zdecydowałeś się na rozwód teraz?

Chris wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Nigdy nie zdradziłbym twojej matki – powiedział dziwnie miękko.

\- Ale poznałeś kogoś? – dopytała Allison. – Wydajesz się inny – rzuciła.

\- Wciąż jestem twoim ojcem. Zawsze nim będę – powiedział Chris.

Allison skinęła głową.

\- Wiem, nie o to mi chodziło. Chcę wiedzieć czy… Czy spotkałeś kogoś – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Czy wiesz… Czy mama kogoś ma… Czy ruszyliście naprzód… - ciągnęła dalej.

Chris zesztywniał wyraźnie i Scott ruszył w kierunku drzwi, gdy jego stopy nareszcie oderwały się od podłogi.

\- Zostawię was samych – rzucił, czując się jak tchórz.

\- Nie musisz wychodzić – powiedziała szybko Allison, co mniej więcej znaczyło, że nie chce zostać sama.

Chris musiał to też wyłapać, bo popatrzył Scottowi w oczy i spojrzał wymownie na krzesła przy stole.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał mężczyzna.

Allison uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- To jest Scott – przedstawiła go. – Który rozwalił kubek, o który ze Stilesem kłócą się od ostatniego Comic Conu. Doprowadziłeś go do załamania nerwowego, więc jesteś odpowiedzialny za zakupienie nowego kubka – poinformowała go Allison bezlitośnie.

\- Nazywam się McCall i też jestem z Beacon Hills – odparł Scott, zdając sobie sprawę o co pytał Chris.

\- Jesteś synem Melissy? – dopytał mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi.

Scott skinął głową.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinni teraz zrobić. Sytuacja – bez szukania innego słowa – była trudna. Skomplikowana jak diabli, jeśli Scott miał być szczery. Nigdy nie mieli z Allison przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. I teraz czuł się naprawdę źle. I nie chodziło nawet o sam fakt, że uprawiał seks z jej ojcem. Nie wiedział wtedy. A teraz po prostu czuł, że ta informacja nie zmieniłaby wiele. I może to było złe, ale Allison była jego przyjaciółką i zasługiwała, żeby wiedzieć.

\- Uuuu! Ktoś zaliczył zeszłej nocy – rzuciła dziewczyna, podając im kawę.

Scott mógł dostrzec jak Chris po drugiej stronie stołu zesztywniał.

\- Czy to ten DILF*, o którym mówił Stiles? Masz pełno śladów na szyi – zachichotała Allison. – Kołnierzyk tego nie zakryje – poinformowała go.

\- Czym jest DILF? – spytał Chris, marszcząc brwi.

Policzki Allison poczerwieniały, a Scott upił kawy, kupując sobie czas, ale dziewczyna nie zamierzała najwyraźniej tłumaczyć.

\- DILF to skrót od… - zaczął i głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Chyba załapałem istotę rzeczy – powiedział ostrożnie Chris. – Tak się teraz o nas mówi? – spytał z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

I Scott poczuł, że wcześniejsza panika uderza w niego z całą siłą.

\- Nie! Znaczy tak, ale ja tak nie robię – wyjaśnił szybko. – Rozmawiałem ze Stilesem o świetnym facecie, którego poznałem w barze – ciągnął dalej, czując, że jego policzki płoną. – I wiesz, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata. Teoretycznie rozważałem różne możliwości i moja matka nie będzie szczęśliwa. Ale jestem dorosły, więc nie może nic z tym zrobić. Jeśli będę chciał się z nim spotykać, jeśli do tego dojdzie, będzie musiała się z tym pogodzić, bo to jest moja decyzja. I ja będę ponosił jej konsekwencje – dodał.

Chris patrzył na niego przez chwilę w zamyśleniu.

\- I spotykałbyś się z dwa razy starszym od siebie mężczyzną, który ma dziecko w twoim wieku? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Argent.

Allison zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak, jeśli… Przyjaźń też ma swoje prawa – powiedział nieskładnie Scott. – Przyjaźnię się ze Stilesem całe życie, a Allison poznałem później, w szkole średniej. I jest moją przyjaciółką. Musiałaby zaakceptować mój wybór, bo… - urwał. – Bo musiałaby.

\- Musiałaby – zgodził się Chris.

Scott uśmiechnął się lekko, bo przynajmniej w tej kwestii byli na tej samej stronie.

\- Ktoś chce śniadanie? – spytała Allison, otwierając lodówkę. – Na jak długo przyjechałeś?

\- Będę tutaj przez tydzień – poinformował ją Chris. – Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy spędzić więcej czasu razem – dodał.

Allison uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Cieszę się – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna.

I Scott wiedział, że nie mówi tylko o wizji tygodnia spędzonego z ojcem.

\- I miałaś rację. Spotkałem kogoś, ale mamy wiele rzeczy, które musimy uporządkować między nami – dodał Chris mniej pewnie.

Między brwiami Allison pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka, ale dziewczyna skinęła po prostu głową.

W drzwiach kuchni pojawił się nagle Stiles z dwiema spakowanymi walizkami.

\- Mam twoje rzeczy – poinformował Scotta. – Jedziemy na Comic Con – dodał całkiem poważnie.

_  
* Dad I Like to Fuck


End file.
